AG090
}} Pokéblock, Stock, and Berry (Japanese: ミナモシティ到着！ポロックとつばめがえし！ Arrival in City! and !) is the 90th episode of the , and the 364th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on August 19, 2004 and in the United States on September 3, 2005. Blurb The kids finally arrive in Lilycove City, and Ash is starving. They decide to head to a restaurant that serves omelets, but Pikachu runs off, leading them to the berry market. In the berry market, they meet a Pokémon Coordinator named Kelly and her Grumpig. Kelly is buying berries to make PokéBlocks with, and she plans to enter the Lilycove Pokémon Contest. Kelly invites them to her home, which is attached to a PokéBlock store that her mother runs. Kelly's mom teaches May and Brock how to make PokéBlocks in the Berry Blender. Ash wants to teach Swellow the move Aerial Ace before his next Gym battle, so he ventures outside with Max to practice. They meet an old man named Ralph, who was once known as "Vladimir the Attacker," a famous Pokémon Trainer. He offers to help. May makes her first PokéBlocks and tests them on her Pokémon, but only Beautifly likes them. Team Rocket shows up and tries to steal Kelly's Grumpig, but May has Combusken use Sky Uppercut to send them blasting off. After Kelly compliments the Fire- and Fighting-type Pokémon, May decides to use Combusken in the Lilycove Contest. When Team Rocket finally hits the ground, Jessie finds a flyer for the contest and decides to enter with James' Chimecho. The contest begins, and May is called up first. She starts by having Combusken perform Fire Spin, but it goes out of control... Plot and finally reach Lilycove City. They'd originally intended to make a stop here because it's on the route to the Gym in Mossdeep City. Since there's a nice view of the sea, they decide to walk. Ash and are feeling too tired to walk, though, but then they find a bench to sit on. Everyone is getting hungry and has a pamphlet describing all the restaurants in Lilycove City. Then a poster on a nearby wall catches her eye: the town is holding a local Pokémon Contest tomorrow. May decides to enter and the gang searches for a place for May to train. As they continue walking, Pikachu's expression changes suddenly; it becomes very excited and runs off. Ash and company chase the little Pokémon and they arrive at a Berry stand that appears to have every known Berry for sale (with the exception of the super-rare ones). Before they can buy any Berries, they all notice a girl with a nearby and she seems very frustrated. She is trying to haggle with the man at the Berry stand. A man approaches them and offers free samples. He offers Pikachu some slices of Berries, which Pikachu happily gobbles up. Ash, hungry as usual, grabs a Nomel Berry and eats it. He nearly faints from the sour Berry taste. The man explains that Nomel Berries are much better for Pokémon and then he offers Ash some Berries. They taste much sweeter. Suddenly, Ash notices the young girl with a Grumpig walking by, carrying her heavy grocery bag. She is about to trip and fall, which she does, and her groceries spill out. Grumpig uses a attack and lifts the bag and all the Berries off the ground, puts them back into the bag, and then lays the bag carefully on the ground. Everyone who's witnessed Grumpig's actions claps and the girl thanks them. She also wishes Grumpig the best of luck in the upcoming Contest. May introduces herself to the girl, who says that her name is , a fellow Pokémon Coordinator. Ash does a Pokédex data check on Grumpig. observes that her Grumpig is very well-trained. Naturally, have also witnesses Grumpig's heroics and have decided to make Grumpig their next acquisition. Later on, Ash and his friends hang out with Kelly at a nearby park bench with Grumpig, who May seems to get along with quite well. Kelly shows them the Berries she bought, and how she plans to make Pokéblocks out of them for Grumpig before the Contest. Brock is certainly impressed to see such a pro Coordinator, with Pokéblocks and all. Max is wondering how many Ribbons she's got, but then May almost scolds him to remind him that she's there too. Good thing that on the subject of Ribbons, Kelly is interested in how many May has. May is reluctant and shy about it at first, so Kelly and Grumpig tickle her until she relents. As May takes out her two Ribbons, Kelly is greatly impressed, as she only has one. Taking it out, May really seems to like it. Suddenly, as Kelly mentions that she’s eager to win the Lilycove Ribbon, an argument breaks out. Not that it's really a big deal, as Ash loves rivalry, and Max likes to see his sister standing up for herself. Meanwhile, Brock is looking at the guidebook for a place to eat, and as soon as Kelly notices, she swipes it from his hand. Before he can take it back, she says most of the places in that book are old, and she has a perfect idea for restaurant, and possibly it could help them. May’s ready to go, but Max makes some comment about her just interested in seeing her secret strategy and following her, but she yanks his ear and Brock feels his pain. As they follow Kelly, they find themselves at what seems to be a big Pokéblock shop, based on the poster. Kelly says that this is actually her house, and her mother runs a Pokéblock shop there as well. As they go in, they find themselves face to face with shelves stacked with Pokéblocks. Kelly calls her mother down, introduces her new friends, asking to treat them to dinner. At the table, she serves them some fresh Pokéblock soup. At first, Ash is nervous after what happened with the Nomel Berry, but Kelly reminds him that some are good for people to eat, and Pokéblocks won’t do any harm, except maybe a few. But her mother knows what she’s talking about when it comes to Pokéblocks anyway. After everyone else tastes it and seems to enjoy it, he tries it too, and likes it. After the meal, Kelly has offered to teach May and the others how to make Pokéblocks. Everyone seems to be all excited and ready to give it a shot, except Ash, who just remembered something. Ever since battling Winona back at Fortree Gym, he had been meaning to find an opportunity to train with his and teach it the move . While May is making Pokéblocks and training, now would be a perfect opportunity for him to do that. Time for Ash to hit the fields! In the other room, May watches as a couple Pokémon Trainers drop their Berries in the Berry Blender, push a button, and wait for a few seconds. Kelly’s mother explains how Pokéblocks are made by blending Berries, and the type of Pokéblock is based on the type of Berries blended. Brock decides to stay and watch the Pokéblocks being made while Max decides to go check on Ash. Meanwhile, Ash has Swellow fly up in the air and soon after, has it dive down towards the stick hanging from the tree that Ash set as a target for his Aerial Ace. As it dives, it loses control and lands on the ground headfirst with a thud, getting its beak caught in the ground. Just then, Max comes by, worried about Swellow, and how Ash seems to have no luck. Swellow looks tired, so Ash and Max decide to call it a day and head back, just when an old man appears, chuckling at them. Ash asks who he is, and as he introduces himself as Vladimir the Attacker, and he saw Ash try to teach Swellow Aerial Ace. Just then, Ash and Max get down on their knees (Swellow gets on its talons), as Ash begs to help teach his Swellow Aerial Ace, as he has been interested ever since the Fortree Gym. Vladimir gladly accepts, but it will take a lot of work and practice. Vladimir takes Ash and Max to his training field, where he will demonstrate it with his , who happens to be his best candidate for Aerial Ace. The field seems to have a few targets, as well as a low beam. Ash and Max watch as Vladimir sends Pidgeotto up into the air, commanding an Aerial Ace attack. As it picks up speed, it moves toward the ground, as Vladimir explains that he noticed Swellow’s main problem was that it failed to angle before it hit the ground. Ash watches as it straightens out with top speed, flying under the bar successfully without hitting the ground. Somehow, Swellow is going to have to learn to do the same. As Pidgeotto passes under the bar flying near the ground, it slowly starts to speed up and rise again, just like an airplane taking off on the runway. Soon after it's several feet up in the air, it reaches one of the targets, successfully breaking it. After adjusting the bar to a perfect height for a beginner like Swellow, Ash lets out Swellow to try Aerial Ace. Seeing as the bar is pretty high, Swellow easily passes under and hits a target. Of course, that was way too high for a proper Aerial Ace, just a practice. However, slowly, they move the bar lower and lower each time, Swellow succeeding to Aerial Ace limbo under it every time. Eventually it reaches two feet, which is the proper Aerial Ace distance from the ground. As Swellow tries this one, it loses control and lands with a thud. Looks like Swellow needs a bit more practice. As May chops up her Berries, she dumps them in a blender and pushes a button. Kelly's mother explains how each button may have a different effect, and the number field signifies the Pokéblock level. After it finishes, it stops at level 27, and out come some LiteBlue Pokéblocks! Kelly then congratulates May, taking a taste; it tastes alright to her, but funny. May takes a taste, and makes a disgusted face. Kelly laughs and says those are only for Pokémon, and then takes out a book all on Pokéblocks which is how she remembers this stuff. May then is worried that possibly she should have let her see that before blending. Outside, May gives her four Pokémon a dose of her homemade Pokéblocks ( gets it as Pokéblock juice). Unfortunately for her, they all seem to not be fond of it, except Beautifly maybe a little. May sighs in disappointment, but Kelly says that this doesn't necessarily mean she’ll have no hope for the Contest. Kelly mentions that she sometimes feeds her Grumpig Pokéblocks it disliked, but they still helped. Their taste in Pokéblocks doesn’t necessarily represent the goodness of the effect. Some Pokémon don't like bitter Pokéblocks, but sometimes that’s the only way to raise their intelligence. Kelly doesn't always feed her Grumpig Pokéblocks it likes, but they still make a great team. After all, her Grumpig is used to occasionally eating ones it dislikes. With that, they’ll manage to win enough Ribbons to participate in the Grand Festival. May hesitantly wishes her luck, but rivals are rivals, and she intends to win this one. May then passes on the message to her Pokémon that although the Pokéblocks may not be their favorite, they should eat them, because it will help when one may enter the Contest tomorrow. Kelly wishes May luck, getting ready to go home. Before Kelly takes a step, a huge claw came out of nowhere and grabs Grumpig. Turns out, it was Team Rocket. While Grumpig tries to squirm free, May has jump up and use on the balloon, knocking Team Rocket down and freeing Grumpig. To save Grumpig from suffering an injury, grabs it with , placing it safely on the ground. Finally, Beautifly uses to blast Team Rocket off yet again. Kelly thanks them, and notes that she was most impressed with Combusken's Sky Uppercut. This gives May a bright idea. Because and Beautifly have already gotten a chance to be winners, and Bulbasaur needs some more time after what happened at , she’s going to use Combusken. After all, it was her ; it's pretty strong now. Team Rocket land in a dumpster and as they scramble out, it tips over. Amid the garbage is a notice regarding tomorrow's Pokémon Contest. Jessie asks to borrow James's Chimecho and she flatters him by saying how impressed she was with the way he handled her in the PokéRinger. The day of the Contest has come, and while Vivian makes her announcements and introduces the Contest Judges, Ash and wait for May, but Ash is still eager to train with Swellow a bit more. After all, there is a screen outside the Contest Hall, so he and Swellow can watch her from there while they train. Brock and Max don’t seem to mind, so he gets up and heads outside. James prays that Jessie will handle Chimecho well. May is in the waiting room, shooting the breeze with Kelly as they patiently wait for their turn. Jessie, in the corner, introduces herself to Chimecho. Being who she is, she’s rather harsh on it, as it cowers in fear. In the Appeals Round, May is the first up. Ash and Swellow pause their training and pay attention. As she lets Combusken out to the stage, Vivian introduces it. May starts off by commanding Combusken to use . Vivian is about to comment about it, but it seems to spread through the whole stage, scaring even her! As the attack seems to engulf the entire stage, the fate of the Contest seems to be up in the air. Major events * and arrive in Lilycove City. * Ash and his friends learn how Pokéblocks are made. * Ash starts teaching to use . * and Jessie enter the Lilycove City Pokémon Contest. Debuts Humans * * Vladimir Pokémon debuts TV episode debuts * * Characters Humans * * * * Max * Jessie * James * Vivian Meridian * Raoul Contesta * Mr. Sukizo * Nurse Joy * * Vladimir * Otane Pokémon Pokémon Trainer's Choice: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Vladimir's) * ( 's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) Trivia * The dub title is a reference to the phrase " ". * In the dub, James references Jessebelle when Jessie asks if James noticed the . James responds, "If you mean it looks like my ex-fiancée, then yes." * Though Vladimir acts as a Move Tutor in the , in the s, Lilycove City has a Move deleter. * Vladimir's title as "Vladimir the Attacker" may be a reference to the historical figure " ". Errors * As walks up to the Berry stand towards the beginning of the episode, the vendor is heard yelling the names of real-life berries: strawberries, blueberries, etc. What can be seen in the stall, however, are only Pokémon Berries such as Pecha and Rawst Berries. * After 's is saved, is no where to be seen. * In the Pokémon Trainer's Choice segment, would be a poor choice to battle , as types are weak against types. The best choice would have been . Dub edits Pokémon Trainer's Choice * Question: Trainers, Which of these Pokémon is the best choice to battle ? * Choices: , , . * Answer: Okay, Trainers! If you chose , you were right! In other languages |nl= |da= |de= |fi= |fr_eu= |he=אוכל של אלופים |it= |ko= |no= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |hi=पोकेब्लॉक, स्टॉक, और बेरी }} 090 Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiroaki Shimura Category:Episodes directed by Masahiko Watanabe Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes focusing on May Category:Episodes with Contests de:Vladimer, der Angreifer! es:EP366 fr:AG090 it:AG090 ja:AG編第90話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超世代 第90集